Deadlines
by cindythechef
Summary: Juliet and Shawn are kidnapped. Juliet is released but must perform tasks for her captor or Shawn will get "punished." Will she do the things her captor demands or will she sit back and watch the love of her life be brutally murdered?
1. Chapter 1

This was another story idea given to me by my girls. I told them they have to stop feeding me story ideas my brain cant ignore. I just started my 2nd term at the University, I have to do homework sometime lol

Shawn always knew how to relax Juliet after a long day. He texted her and told her to meet him at the Psych office; when she got there the place was lit up with candles and he had arranged for them to share a beautiful candle light dinner.

When Juliet arrived at the office and saw all that Shawn had done for her the long day she had just melted away.

That crazy guy she was in love with may be hard to handle at times but he sure knew how to make her happy.

The two lovebirds sat and ate dinner they laughed and held hands. The busy, crazy world of the SBPD was long forgotten. After desert Shawn suggested they go on a walk on the boardwalk. He smiled at Juliet and said, "There is nothing better than kissing by moonlight." Juliet smiled at Shawn in agreement.

They made it out the door toward the boardwalk when they were grabbed from behind. They must have been drugged because the next thing she remembered was waking up in a dark room, they were both duct taped to chairs that were facing each other.

Juliet was the first to wake up; she looked around the room trying to piece together what had happened. She took stock of herself and realized that she was unharmed but her heart sank when she saw Shawn. Not only was he unconscious but also he had a small stream of blood running down the side of his head.

She was startled when she heard a familiar voice coming from the shadows. It was Vladimir Rafinsky the Russian Mobster that she had been trying to nail for months. He came in to the light and he was leaning on a baseball bat. He looked at Juliet and told her, "You have been a thorn in my flesh for too long. Its time that you start being helpful." Juliet spat back at him, "I want you in Jail what makes you think that I will EVER help you."

Mr. Rafinsky laughed, "I figured you wouldn't want to be helpful that is why we took your little boyfriend here too. See I have a list of things I need for you to do and they need to be done by a certain time, if you refuse then I will hurt your little boyfriend here. Just in case you think I am joking let me give you a little taste of what I will do."

He took the bat he was leaning on and swung it as hard as he could the bat hit Shawn in the leg, breaking his leg. He swung so hard it even cracked the leg of the metal chair Shawn was taped too.

Thankfully Shawn was knocked out cold but he did let out this ungodly groan that made Juliet cry. She yelled at Mr. Rafinsky, "I will do whatever you want but please stop hurting him, please, I love him."

Mr. Rafinsky came over to Juliet patted her on the cheek and said, "Good girl, I knew you would see it my way. When you wake up you will be at the SBPD with the lists and when each thing must be done by. If you fail on anything you will receive a video of lover boy here being punished."

The next thing Juliet remembered she was sitting on the bench outside of the SPBD holding a notebook. She hoped and prayed that was all a bad dream but she opened the notebook, taped to the inside cover of the notebook was Shawn with a bloody face and visibly broken leg just like she remembered.

She ran into the Chief's office and told the Chief, "We have a really, really Big problem." Chief Vick tried to calm down he Junior Detective but it wasn't happening.

Juliet was hysterical as she told the Chief all that had happened, "We had a nice dinner in the Psych office last night and when we left to go walk on the boardwalk two people abducted us. They must have knocked us out with some drugs or something because the next thing I remember we were in an office taped to a chair."

Chief Vick put her arm around the sobbing detective. She calmly asked, what about Shawn, Where is he?"

Juliet continued, after a break to blow he nose, "Oh God Shawn, he was unconscious in a chair across from me bleeding from his head, Rafinsky was there and he told me I had to do the list or he would hurt Shawn. To make sure I knew he wasn't lying he took a baseball bat and hit Shawn breaking his leg. See he gave me this to remind me of who he had and what he would do if I didn't cooperate."

Chief Vick took the picture and gasped in shock of the site of her Psychic Detective unconscious and bloody strapped in a chair.

She yelled for Henry and Lassiter to join them in her office and gave Juliet another handkerchief to wipe her eyes with.

Henry and Lassiter joined the two in Vick's office, she told them to shut her door and close the blinds. When they complied with her orders she began to fill them in on what had happened. Lassiter and Henry were angry they at the thought of Juliet and Shawn being kidnapped and extorted for favors.

Chief Vick almost didn't show the two men the picture of Shawn but decided that they needed to know everything. When Lassiter saw the picture he groaned, "Sweet Lady Liberty, look at Spencer's leg." Henry took the picture and held it to his heart and sighed, "Oh Shawn."

Vick got everyone's attention back at the problem at hand, "Okay people let's think about this like cops and not Shawn's friends. O'Hara tell us what the demands are."

Juliet opened the book and started to read the demands and the due date for each.

_The 17 kilos of cocaine that was taken from the last raid on my establishment. Due by 6 o'clock tonight to be dropped off in an unmarked box at the florist on Meriposa. _

_The case of weapon that were confiscated from my associates last month. The guns need to be dropped off at the 'trade your weapon for books' booth at the fair. Due no latter then noon tomorrow. _

_Finally I want Alexi Rafinsky to be released and brought to me on Saturday. I will trade you and only you, your boyfriend for Alexi then. _

Lassiter was the first to chime in, "Chief, you know we aren't allowed to bargain with kidnappers and even if we did there is no way they are going to just give Shawn back to us. We have got to find him and take Shawn back."

Chief Vick sighed, "Unfortunately I agree. Lassiter you take Henry and make a list of all of Rafinsky's known hangouts and lets start canvasing the area maybe we will get lucky and find him quick. O'Hara, I want you to hit the phones and call in every favor and grill every snitch and see if you can find out anything. Lets find Shawn. Dismissed! "

They all were working so hard to try and find Shawn they hadn't noticed that the deadline had come and gone for the first demand. When Juliet checked her email her heart sank. The subject read I WASN'T JOKING and there was a video attached. She called the others over and pressed play.

What they saw broke all of their hearts. Shawn was now awake, you could tell he had been yelling and screaming. He looked in the video and said, "Juliet I hope you are okay, I love you and tell Dad I love him too." When he said that a voice off camera sneered, "Isn't that just precious."

They all gasped when they saw what came next they heard a bullet fire from behind the camera it hit Shawn in the upper part of the left side of his chest.

The video stayed focused on Shawn as he wriggled in pain and cried out to the person behind the camera. The video lasted long enough to see that his shirt was quickly turning from emerald green to a sick maroon color from all the blood he was loosing.

Henry's knees could not keep him up anymore. If it weren't for Lassiter gently helping guide him into a chair he would have hit the floor. Juliet sat with her hands over her mouth as her head tried to convince her heart of what she just saw.

Vick assured Henry and O'Hara that they WILL find Shawn and bring him home.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing.

It may be the end of the workday but they were behind the eight ball to find Shawn before the next deadline. They would not be able to trade the guns even if they wanted too. Poor Shawn did not look like he could survive another "Punishment". The entire day shift stayed and worked an extra shift in the hunt for Rafinsky and Shawn.

Lassiter and Juliet took Henry and they began to hit the street. They had a list of known hide outs for Rafinsky and they were going to hit each one if they had too.

They worked through the night checking place after place. From seedy bars to broken down apartment buildings they looked everywhere and they asked questions of everyone.

At 3'oclock in the morning they were about to go back to the station and catch a short nap when one building of the remaining hideouts caught Henry's eye.

The place that Henry wanted to investigate was an empty section of office space at the heart of the warehouse district. Lassiter gave his head a shake in the attempt to wake himself up and agreed with the terrified father. When they pulled up to the offices in question the place looked deserted.

Lassiter ordered Henry to stay behind them, on the count of three Lassiter kicked in the door of the office building. Lassie and Juliet began to clear each room, realizing that no one was there. They almost left but Henry insisted they go into one last room. What they found in that room sent cold chills down all of their spines.

Shawn was not in there but they did find two metal chairs, one of which was the battered chair that held Shawn at one point stained in blood. Under the chair was a pool of Shawn's blood.

"Dammit" screamed Lassiter as he hit the wall. Henry and Juliet shared a worried look with each other. The amount of blood that pulled under the chair was scary. Where they too late? Had Shawn succumb to his captors? The group called for CSI to come in and maybe they could glean some evidence that might help them to find Shawn.

The sun had just begun to peek through the night sky when the trio returned to the station. The station was empty except for the few people working the front desk and dispatch. Chief Vick was even out looking for information on Shawn. Henry went to lay his head down in the conference room when Juliet stopped him. Juliet yelled to Henry and Lassiter, I have another email from Rafinsky.

This email was titled, YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME. When they opened the video the saw Shawn lying on a stretcher of some sort. At first they feared that Shawn was dead but when Rafinsky began to yell at him from behind the camera he groaned and started to move his head back and forth.

You could hear Rafinsky laughing in the background and that made Lassiter and Henry's blood absolutely boil. Then Rafinsky began to speak, "Just to remind you that I am not playing games watch this." Rafinsky held out a long staph toward Shawn. They didn't know what it was until it touched Shawn's flesh and made a sizzling sound and Shawn let out a scream.

Juliet looked toward the others with tear filled eyes and a shocked face, "Oh God, Shawn cant take much more of this what are we going to do?" With a renewed strength Lassiter and Henry grabbed their coats, started walking out the door and said, "We are going to find him, that's what we are going to do, come on."

Juliet had to run to keep up with the two men. They piled back into the car and started of on their search again. Henry closed his eyes and tried to picture the room and the stretcher in the video. Were there any clues in the video itself? Was Shawn trying to tell him anything? He thought for a minute and then yelled "Wispy Sunny Pines"

Lassiter looked back at Henry and asked, "What about Wispy Sunny Pines?"

Henry reminded Lassiter, "The building itself was in bad shape but there was a small clinic in the back of the hospital where they would perform shock therapy on the patients. In the video the wall had a thick blue stripe going around the room JUST like there is in the clinic at Wispy Sunny Pines."

Juliet looked at her partner and said, "It sounds like a good lead to me. Let radio for back up and head over there." They made it to the broken down Asylum in twenty minutes. Chief Vick and two patrol cars were all ready there. Henry led the group around back to where the clinic was.

They went quietly looking into every room and checking in every window.

Henry looked in a window and then backed out of view of the window and began to wave frantically at the others. He pointed to his eyes and then to the window and gave thumbs up. Lassiter came and busted in the door quickly followed by Chief Vick and Juliet. Lassiter yelled, "SBPD EVERY BODY FREEZE!"

Shawn was lying on the stretcher just like he had on the video. He was unconscious and pale. Rafinsky and his goons had escaped the building right before the door was busted in. The uniforms that were there went to patrol the area to see if they could find the escaped Rafinsky.

Henry timidly started for his son. He feared he would not find a pulse but he had to be the one to check. He slid his fingers to his son's cold wet neck. There was a soft and steady pulse it was weak but it was there. He looked back at the others fighting back the tears he yelled, "HE IS ALIVE CALL FOR AN AMBULANCE."

Lassiter went out to call for an ambulance. Chief Vick ran out to her car and got the first responders first aide kit. Juliet walked over to the lifeless form lying on the bed and whispered, "I am so sorry I couldn't protect you then but we have you now."

Chief Vick returned with the medical kit and the three of them began to work together to stop whatever bleeding they could and get Shawn as stable as possible before the paramedics got there.

The ambulance arrived at the scene within 5 minutes. They rushed in and transferred the injured man to their stretcher they started and IV and checked his vital signs. His blood pressure was 60/40. When they saw the low BP they rushed him into the waiting ambulance and off to the hospital.

Lassiter gathered Juliet and Henry and followed the ambulance to the hospital. Chief Vick stayed back and began the manhunt for Santa Barbara's most wanted man now Vladimir Rafinski


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As Lassiter, Juliet and Henry started for the hospital, Chief Vick arranged the now massive group of uniformed officers into teams to begin the manhunt.

Buzz had one team and he was off to his area to investigate, Chief Vick also took a team and an area to canvas. The groups set off to find Rafinsky and finally bring him down. Vick reminded the groups that they have permission to use deadly force.

Chief Vick and her team were in charge of clearing the hospital building. They went room by room entering each cobweb-laden area with guns pointed and ready to fire.

Back at the hospital;

Shawn was still in surgery. Henry and Gus sat in the seats waiting staring off into space numb from the last two days. Juliet buried her face in her partners chest crying. Lassiter ignoring his embarrassment sweetly and gently tried to comfort his partner.

Lassiter cared for Juliet deeply; she was more than a partner to him. It was nothing sexual; she was more of a sister or a very close friend. Either way seeing her heart breaking was breaking his.

The Doctor came out for just a moment and let them know that Shawn was very seriously injured he told them the only reason he came out of the operating room was to have the nurses organize a blood drive for Shawn. He told the group that Shawn had lost 70% of his blood volume and till they could replace the blood he would not be out of the woods. He told the family, "For him to be alive at all tells me how strong he is."

Lassiter looked at the Doctor and asked, "Spencer and I have the same blood type. Where can I go to donate?" The Doctor smiled and told him a nurse will come and get him in a few minutes. He excused himself and told the group he needed to get back to Shawn, promising to update them as soon as he could.

Back to the manhunt-

Chief Vick and three uniformed officers stormed into the dining hall of the old broken down building. Before they could react Rafinsky and his goons began to fire. The spray of bullets hit all three uniformed officers in the head taking their life before they could even react. One bullet hit Vick in the abdomen. The four fell down to the ground and Rafinsky laughed as he stepped on one of the uniformed men to get out of the room. Vick tried to use her radio to call for help but found her self-slipping in and out of consciousness.

Buzz and his team were on the way back from their fruitless search when out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Rafinsky and his men escaping the front of the asylum.

Buzz arranged his men and they waited till Rafinsky and his gang were in sight and then they opened fire. The group released a shower of bullets over the escaping criminals. Each of the wanted men was hit 5-7 times. No one was left alive. Buzz ran into the hospital looking for Chief.

He walked into the Dining Hall and just about fell over in fear, "Oh God Chief."

The gentle giant of a man checked for pulses on all the fallen officers. Unfortunately the only one with a pulse was the Chief. He scooped her up in his arms. She looked like a small child in his big arms. He took her outside to call for an ambulance.

For a few moments life seemed to be going in slow motion for Buzz. Was he dreaming? Three of his brothers in arms, two of which graduated with him from the academy were lying in the broken down mental hospital dead. Shawn could be dead right now too, and now Chief. He tried to stop it but soon he could not stop the tears from escaping his eyes.

When the other officers saw Buzz holding a wounded Vick they were stunned. One of the men escaped into his cruiser and called for an ambulance. Another man brought the first aide kit over so they could try and stop the bleeding. The events of the past few days began to sink in on the young officers as they worked to help save their beloved Chief.

Buzz also ordered the Medical Examiner to be called to pick up the bodies of the three officers that lay lifeless inside. The face of the officer who took that order was one of disbelief. He looked at Buzz and asked, "Sir all three of them are dead?" Buzz flashed an understanding glance at the rookie office and said, "Yes, I am afraid so no please call."

The ambulance arrived in record speed they took the Chief of Police and put her into the ambulance and set off to the same hospital that Shawn was fighting for his life in.

Buzz took a moment and sat in his cruiser. He called his Frannie and told her all of what just happened and they he was all right. His voice started to wobble when he said, "Now I have to call Chief Vick's Husband and tell him. I also have to call the families of the officers who died and let them know their loved one is not coming home. " Frannie assured her brave man that he could do it and told him that she would get dressed and met them at the hospital with some goodies for the waiting families. "Thank you sweetheart," answered Buzz. Before she hung up the phone Frannie told her husband, "Thank you for being okay, I love you sweetman."

Buzz began his unwanted tasks and Frannie did what she promised. She got dressed and made it to the hospital before Chief Vick's husband. When Juliet saw the small woman coming into the waiting room she looked puzzled and asked he what she was doing there. Fannie smiled and said, " I am here to check on Shawn and Chief Vick. The Chief was injured when she was looking for Rafinsky and unfortunately 3 other officers were killed." By this time the whole group heard what she was saying and they all sat stunned.

Yesterday Rafinsky was just another name on a case file and now he was the one responsible for kidnapping them, torturing and shooting Shawn, shooting Vick and killing 3 officers. Frannie saw the shock on their faces and told them, "Buzz and his team managed to kill Rafinsky and his men. They are all dead."

Lassiter and Henry at the same time said, "Well thank God he is dead."

Soon Thomas, Chief Vicks husband, joined the waiting group. They all waited patiently for word on their loved ones and they all prayed that the number dead would not raise any higher.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The first doctor to give an update was Chief Vick's. The Lady Doctor came out and asked for the family of Karen Vick. Thomas stood up and said, "I am her husband."

The Lady Doctor smiled and told the worried husband that his wife was just fine, "she needed surgery to repair some minor damage but she should be in a regular room in about an hour and you can see her then."

Thomas collapsed back in the chairs and sighed "Thank you God!" Everyone in the waiting room was thrilled to hear about the Chief.

Before the Doctor could retreat back into the emergency room doors, Henry asked if she knew anything about Shawn Spencer? She smiled a sympathetic smile and offered to find out for him.

Thomas patted the worried father on the shoulder. From what Karen has told me about your Shawn, he is a spitfire and a fighter. Henry smiled at the young husband and said, "He is a fighter I am just not sure how much fight he has left in him after all he has been through?"

About an hour and a half latter the Nurse came and got Thomas brought him to his wife's room. He walked into his wife's room and was greeted with a huge smile from his groggy but conscious wife. The first thing out of her mouth was, "How is everyone?" Thomas sat beside his wife and began to fill her in on what happened, "Honey, I am sorry to tell you that the three officers that you were with died at the scene and Shawn well his Dad hasn't gotten an update in hours from his doctor but it doesn't look good for him either. Good news, Buzz and his team caught Rafinsky and his goons escaping out of the asylum and killed him and every member of his gang."

Karen was very un Chief like and looked into her husbands eyes with tears streaming down her face and said, "All three of those young men are dead? Oh God! Please go find out how Shawn is? He can't die too." Thomas gave his wife a kiss and promised to be back soon with the information.

Thomas walked down the hallway through the emergency room. He was hoping to get an idea of Shawn's condition if Henry hadn't heard anything as of yet. He froze in his tracks when he heard the announcement, "CODE BLUE IN TRAUMA BAY 3 CODE BLUE STAT."

He watched from the other end of the isle as the doctors worked feverishly to bring the young man on the table back to life. He heard the doctor yell , "Come on Mr. Spencer" and his heart sank. The group gave Shawn all sorts of medicines he had no idea what they were and they shocked him six times. Nothing. The young man was too far-gone.

He stayed frozen in his tracks watching a nurse go out and come back with Henry, Juliet, Gus and Lassiter. They were all crying as the nurse led them in for their final goodbye to the snarky psychic.

Tears weld up in Thomas's eyes as he watched Juliet kiss Shawn on the lips. Gus couldn't do more than pat his best friends leg and tell him how much he will miss him. Lassiter even said, "You were the best Detective I have ever met."

Henry stayed quiet at the far side of his bed he had his hand and he was weeping muttering, "No Shawn no you cant leave me, this isn't the way it works son you have to burry me not the other way around. Please Son come back to me please. If you come back I promise I wont lecture you ever again."

What came next scared everyone; Shawn took a very deep and very loud breath. The heart monitor started to beep, beep again. The doctors came in and did a bunch of tests. One Doctor yelled "I'll be Dammed." He looked at the shocked family and said, "I don't know how but he is back."

The one nurse asked Henry what he promised him and Henry laughed, "Of course Shawn would come back from the dead when I promised him I wouldn't lecture him anymore." The whole room snickered and Henry told the doctors, "I am not leaving his side again not after this." They agreed and let the Father sit with his son.

Thomas ran back to tell his wife what had just happened. Karen teared up when he was telling her about Henry and the others saying there goodbyes. Then when she was told the promise that Henry made that got Shawn breathing again Karen laughed so hard it hurt.

Karen told her husband, "That is Shawn. I hope Shawn knows that Henry will never be able to keep that promise." She thanked her husband for finding out the information for her and then she let the pain medication take her into sleep for a while. She knew when she woke up she had some more unpleasant things to take care of.

Down in the ER the doctors were lenient with Henry staying but the other three had to go. Henry told them to go home and get some sleep. If anything changed he would call them right away.

Henry turned the lights down in the room and sat down next to his only son. He held onto Shawn's hand hoping that he would feel that he was there with him. They looked for Shawn so hard the last couple of days. Getting videos of the horrible things that were done to him. Henry's heart must have been broken a hundred times in the last two days.

Henry started to tell his son, "You know kid Buzz shot Rafinsky and his goons. They will not be able to hurt anyone else again. You would be so proud of Buzz he really stepped up and did a great job tonight. I hope you heard the compliment Lassiter paid you when he thought you were dead. You would have loved it." Henry continued to talk trying to get his son to respond to him.

He was half hoping Shawn would sit up and tell him to shut up, but nothing. Henry spent the entire night in that uncomfortable chair. Through the night the doctors gave Shawn more blood to help replace what he had lost.

Morning rounds came and Henry stretched awake. The Doctor told Henry that even though Shawn hadn't woken up he was doing better. He reported that Shawn's bp was now at 100/60, which is normal.

Henry asked if that meant that Shawn was going to be okay. The Doctor smiled at Henry and told him that he was, "Guardedly Optimistic but that is 150% better then I would have said yesterday so we are definitely going in the right direction."

Henry thanked the Doctor for all his hard work to save his son and the Doctor patted Henry's back and told him that it was his pleasure and then he left. Leaving the old man sitting next to his unconscious son. The Doctor couldn't help but smile when he heard the old man softly singing a lullaby to his grown son.


	5. Chapter 5

### Don't hate me when you read this please. My girls told me I should try and not be "And they all lived happily ever after" in this so I didn't. There is character death in this fair warning :

Chapter 5:

It has been a week and Chief Vick is about to be released from the hospital. She is glad to be free from the hospital so she can be with the families of the fallen officers. The first of the funerals was that evening.

Shawn is still in a coma, he hasn't gotten any worse but he hasn't gotten any better either. Karen had her husband wheel her down to see Shawn on her way out of the hospital. Henry is alone in the room on his assigned perch. He continues to talk to Shawn and sing to him in hopes that if anything he will get him mad enough to tell him to shut up.

Karen gave her old friend an understanding look and a smile. She could tell that the old man was worried and exhausted and she felt helpless to help the hurt feel better. There were a few minutes of polite conversation and she reminded Henry to take care of himself and to call if he needed anything.

Karen had gotten good at hiding her real emotions when she needed to but once Thomas wheeled her out of the room she broke down crying. Thomas pulled the wheelchair over and held his wife for a moment. These were the days that he knew being Chief of Police wasn't an easy job.

The whole police department showed up to the first funeral in full dress uniforms with a black band around their badges to signify mourning. The service was dignified and it honored a hero who fell in the line of Duty. Officers preformed a flag ceremony and gave it to the widow. Lassiter gave the Eulogy and the hearse was escorted by 21 patrol cars dawned with black ribbons. The same scene played out two more times that weekend.

The Santa Barbara Police department had gone 10 years since loosing an officer in the line of duty so they were going to make sure these men were buried with the honor they deserved.

The next evening at the Police department Chief Vick held a press conference.

_Thank you all for coming today, the Santa Barbara police department has experienced a great loss. _

_We have lost three fine officers and another one of our own, Department Psychic Shawn Spencer is still unconscious in the hospital fighting for his life._

_We would like to dedicate this bench as a memorial to the fallen officers and to Mr. Spencer. I would also like to take an opportunity to bestow the Mayors medal of Valor to Officer Buzz McNab for exemplary service performed during this ordeal. Because of his quick thinking the men who committed these crimes perished at the scene. _

_Please remember the families of those fallen and the one who is still fighting and his family. _

_The Department as a whole will be grieving the loss of these men for some time. Thank you for coming. _

Tuesday morning Chief Vick was sitting in her office going over the last week's cases with Lassiter and O'Hara when she received a phone call from Henry. She looked at a worried O'Hara and picked up the phone. Henry was on the other end of the phone almost inconsolable.

Chief Vick tried to calm him down, she told him to take a couple of deep breaths. When he calmed down enough to speak he heart broke.

Henry said, "Shawn woke up for a few minutes today he laughed and told jokes he told me that he was so glad that him and I were friends again. He told me how much he loved O'Hara and wanted her to be his wife soon.

Then, Oh God Karen, then he got this horrible look on his face and all the color drained out of his face and he was gone. His aorta had ruptured he was dead within a minute and they couldn't bring him back this time."

When he was done he started to sob again she told him to sit tight they would be right there.

Chief Vick was in tears when she looked at O'Hara and said, "O'Hara, Juliet, I am so sorry to tell you this but Shawn died this morning. His artery bust and he was dead in a matter of moments."

Juliet sat stunned and began to weep, "Oh God no Oh God he is gone? No it can't be. Oh God No!" Lassiter held his partner close to him as he led her out to his car to go see Shawn on last time and to help Henry.

Chief Vick made an announcement to the whole station and you could hear the sniffles of held in weeping across the room. She went back into her office and sat down to call Gus.

She had, unfortunately, made dozens of calls like this before but never like this, Shawn was her friend and she was hurting but she knew Shawn and Gus were more like brothers. She dialed Gus's number he answered, " Hi Chief I know I am heading to the hospital now".

Henry and Juliet and Gus were allowed to say their finale goodbyes to the man that was the center of their lives; the man who gave them all reasons to wake up in the morning and smile.

That night they all sat around Henry's dining table trying hard not to cry. Not because they were self-conscious but because each of them knew if they started to cry they might not be able to stop crying.

Henry looked at the group and asked them what they thought Shawn's funeral should look like. Lassiter told Henry that the Chief wanted to Honor the young Spencer with a full policeman's Honor. Henry was grateful. They continued to plan this final service to say goodbye to the man that brought them so much happiness.

The day was overcast and dreary. The weather was representative of everyone's mood. Henry was the first into the church. He sat for a moment next to the closed casket of his son.

Smiling at all the pictures in beautiful frames around the casket. He mumbled, "That smile kid, lit up my world, I am going to miss that smile most."

Looking at all the flower arrangements. He snickered to himself thinking what the florists must have thought getting orders for bouquets with pineapples in them.

The others joined him soon, they did not wear black they were each in a favorite color of Shawn's. Shawn hated the idea of an open casket so Henry made sure that his stayed closed.

Henry also knew that Shawn hated standard funeral services so he made sure Shawn had a memorial service. A time where they remembered the life that touched all he met.

It was time for the service to start and the church filled very quickly. With People that he had touched over the years; past clients, friends, coworkers even people from the hospital came.

The outside perimeter of the church was lined with police officers in their dress uniforms with black sashes around their badges and small plastic pineapples pinned to their collars.

Chief Vick spoke, and then Juliet and Lassiter even spoke before leading the flag ceremony. When Lassiter finished folding the flag he knelt down and handed the folded flag to Henry and told him, "It was a true Honor and privilege to serve with Shawn. He didn't wear a badge but he was the best detective I have ever known." Those words meant so much coming from the lanky detective.

Lassiter then retrieved a second flag and handed it to Juliet and told her, "I know you two would have been married in time so I wanted to make sure you got a flag too. He was a wonderful man and I know that he loved you dearly. Always remember I am your partner and I am your friend. I am always here if you need me." Juliet in full sobs reached up and hugged her partner who was now in sobs as well.

Last up was Gus and the other members of Quaterblack. They sung "Let my People Go" with a stool on the end with a small picture of Shawn in it.

When they were done Gus told the crowed that was there, "Thank you for coming to help honor the life of the best friend I ever had. He had a habit of making people love him and we will all miss his joy and contagious excitement for life. I want to remind you to live life to the fullest like Shawn taught us all to do when we do that we will honor the memory of this amazing man. Thank you for coming."

The graveside service was just for family and close friends. The casket was loaded onto the hearse and it was escorted to the cemetery by a dozen motorcycle cops. The graveside service was simple and quick.

That night, Henry was sitting in his house drinking a beer and staring at the wall thinking about the man that was his son. His mind flashed to the excitement he felt when he first found out he was going to be a Daddy.

He thought about the first time he held his wife's stomach and felt the flutter of his baby son. He thought about the emotions that went through his entire body when he held the little screaming new born for the first time.

Then his mind flashed to the preschool years and he smiled. The highlight of his day was to come home and hear DADDYY and get a huge hug from his little man.

He smiled thinking about all the fishing trips and scout campouts he had with his son, okay so dragged him too was more like it but it was time together and he cherished those times.

Another round of tears fell when he thought about Shawn's rebellious teen years. Oh how he wished he could relive those years and be the Daddy that Shawn needed.

The smile came back thinking about the last eight years he spent working with his boy. They were finally friends again and he loved every minute of the time that they spent together.

He closed his eyes and slept hoping that in his dreams he would be able to visit with his boy again.


End file.
